under hardcore editing
by experior
Summary: It was the sad late-night conversations, early chance meetings, and the art of winter that brought them into the strings of love. [hardcore fruna/fred and luna] [slight haruna/harry and luna] ONGOING 2015 March


He did not intend to drone that late night outside the Gryffindor dorm without a reason to utter, and yet, he still did. It was two nights after he has decided to completely ignore Angelina Johnson, a fellow Gryffindor of his that he had dated for five months ... until the beginning of winter. He was completely devastated after that, regretting every single conversation and action he has done with her included.

He later sat down on the cold floor, not bothered of the idea if he were to be caught by some petty prefect. A raspy sigh escaped his chapped lips. His jade eyes stared at his lean hands in grief, the hands that had held Angelina Johnson's ones, the hands that had touched parts of her body others were forbidden to touch. A friendless tear rushed out of his eyes. As the unhappy redhead distracted himself with memories of her, Luna Lovegood was merrily skipping down the far corridors.

She couldn't sleep in peace that very night, due to her paranoia for Nargles to arrive very soon, so instead, she sneak out of the Ravenclaw dorm and then began wondering around the ginormous building. It had been usual habit of hers to do that. Dazing off into a haze, skidding down the old halls without a trace, and so many more that was not worth to be mentioned now. Luna began to smile softly as she slowed her pace and stopped. She began to bend down the ground and pick up the single object that was left on dark tiles. She ignored the sudden urge to blow on the flower, mentally giggling of that silly thought.

She immediately froze when she heard a hushed cry echo into her pink ears. She stood up to search for the source of the sobbing, worry beginning to rush into her veins.

At the end of the short journey, Luna found the source she did not expect at all. She took a seat on the cold ground across him and tilted her head to the side, smiling sadly.

"Fred Weasley?" Fred looked away from his knees that he was sobbing into and pierced his eyes onto hers. He wiped the tear tracks away from his complexion and faked a grin. "L-Luna, fancy seeing you here this late. You should probably get back, or else a prefect might catch you."

Luna calmly shook her head with a smile. Oh how much pain has she done now? "I shall never leave an acquaintance in a state of misery. What is it that is bothering you? Now just to warn you, Wrackspurts seem to be infesting your brain."

He laughed softly at her before sighing. "Nothing important."

"You are a terrible liar, Fred Weasley." Fred finally surrendered as she spoke, signalling it with a sigh. "It will all feel much better if you talk about it. Promise." He hesitated at first, but then he ultimately gave in. The hurt was never something worth hiding from the Luna ─ Loony ─ Lovegood. "It's Angelina, isn't it? Or were your belongings stolen by Nargles too?"

"No, it is Angelina. I broke up with her two nights ago, I don't even know why I did, but it felt like my best decision. I expected that I would have done that when I was heavily drunk. And it was something that was completely unintentional and out-of-the-blue. Then aftre that, Angelina suddenly swore that if this was what I wanted, then she would never speak to me for as long as I breathe." He explained in a sore voice before entering into a fit of sobs once again.

Luna's rosy lips tipped up just a little as she pulled him into a friendly embrace. "There, there, maybe it is for the better." She mustered, Fred clutching onto her in a manner that Luna found a little uncomfortable for herself. "Maybe." He breathed heavily as his hold grew stronger.

"Fred, I'm sorry but now it is time for me to go, I fear that one of my dorm mates might find out I have sneaked out once again. Especially when my shoes and books are left in an unsafe location."

Fred then came to his senses and instantly let her go, his icy cheeks colored into a warm carmen. "Sorry Luna," he apologized in embarrassment. "It's alright, I hope you're able to sort out your problems. Hope to see you in a better condition at morning." She said lightly, pushing herself up and waving a goodbye as she sauntered away dreamily.

But before she left, Luna placed something delicate between his long fingertips. As he watched her silhouette shrink into the halls, he turned to see that between his fingers was a white dandelion. After that, he then realised that his heart has been beating faster than normal and his forehead was beginning to heat up.

He decided that it was a mere fever coming up (unwilling to believe that it was the effect of the recent close proximity between him and Luna) and then he stood up, heading back to the Gryffindor dorms, resting for the amount of time left before sunrise. Remembering one of the eccentric things that Luna has once said to him a long time before.

Dandelion; a beautiful flower that represents faith.

Quiet charming isn't it?

It is. 


End file.
